Together Forever
by VRG-80
Summary: Two birds intertwined. The swallow and the skylark. Together forever.


**Hey Guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYYY:D Hope you all have an awesome time today:) TYL!8018 again, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did, Yamamoto would be the main character:D**

* * *

><p>Loud screeches and resounding barks were heard from the fifth level of the Vongola Mansion, Yamamoto's own private dojo. An occasional swish was also heard as Yamamoto tried out his new forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu. He had developed his fifteenth form just the day before. It was a combination attack with Jirou. Although Jirou did not usually go into combat with Yamamoto himself, the guardian had taught the dog a certain move that would help in a fight.<p>

Jirou was to charge forward, coating his paws with Rain Flames. Combined with Kojirou's downpour of Rain Flames, the enemy would not be able to defend himself from three different targets at the same time. Jirou would also serve as a distraction as he could go around biting people's legs, or stabbing them with a knife that was coated with a special poison harmful only to humans, one that Yamamoto had entrusted to him to keep safely.

Satisfied with the latest attempt, Yamamoto plopped himself down onto the floor and lay down, pillowing his head with his arms. Looking out of the small window that he had requested Tsuna to fit, Yamamoto watched the white, fluffy clouds drift across the sky almost lazily as the sun shone down on them. The clouds reminded him of his very own Kyoya. Suddenly sitting up, Yamamoto realised what day it was. _'The Fourteenth of February huh… Let's see…'_

As he began to try to devise a plan, Jirou and Kojirou played around, the both of them trying to touch the other without getting caught, almost like playing tag. As Yamamoto watched them play, he reflected on how much Kyoya and his relationship was like that. Both trying to make the other happy without him noticing it. Of course, neither of them would miss the attempt, but still. Slowly, the two box animals stopped their game, Kojirou fluttering down and perching on to the top of Jirou's head, both watching Yamamoto with a curious expression. As they looked on, Jirou lay down and slowly fell asleep. Kojirou, after making a tiny nest out of his fur, also went to Dreamland. The picture of perfect peace and harmony. Yamamoto wanted their relationship to be like that.

He closed his eyes and thought hard…

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was sitting in his office on the third level. He picked up his cup of green tea as he looked around his new room. It had recently been refurnished, as with most of the other rooms. Sawada Tsunayoshi, his guardians and Hibari himself had just moved in to the special Vongola Mansion reserved just for the Main Famiglia. The guards and maids lived in a separate building right beside the main mansion.<p>

The house had eight floors, each guardian entitled to one floor with the ground floor as the reception area. They drew lots (well, the other guardians did, Hibari had skipped the meeting) to decide who would get which floor. The guardians could do anything they wanted with their area, just as long as the place was not destroyed. Hibari had his room done up into a traditional Japanese Room, although they had already shifted their main base to Italy. He looked to the low table in front of him and frowned. Tetsu had not brought his potted bonsai over from Japan. Sighing, he stood up and headed out of his room.

Proceeding to the ground floor, Hibari headed to the outdoor car park right outside the entrance of the building. Each guardian had been granted a car by the Ninth Vongola Boss before he had retired. He noticed that the lot specially reserved for the Vongola Rain Guardian was empty. Wondering why the omnivore was not training in the room that he had designed into a dojo, Hibari just headed to the Cloud Guardian lot and collected his silver Mercedes sports car. Driving out of the secluded area where the Vongola Mansion was, Hibari headed towards the main town. As he drove through the unfamiliar streets, he did saw only one shop with a Japanese theme. Wanting to buy an authentic plant for himself, Hibari stopped in front of that shop and got out of the car, walking in briskly to avoid the crowd.

Headed straight for the counter, he asked the helper there where they kept their bonsai plants. Smiling sympathetically, the girl shook her head and stated that a tall young man had bought the last one just an hour ago. Hibari's mood darkened as he had really wanted a bonsai plant in his room. Sighing, he turned on his heel and stalked to the shop entrance, but something on one of the shelves caught his eye…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto beamed widely as he carried a small box up to his floor. He went to the room designated as his small office, where he kept and did all his paperwork. Opening the box carefully, he took out a beautifully potted plant. Searching through his entire room, the only thing sharp enough to prune the bonsai was a pair of office scissors. As he began, the image on his mind was a beautiful one, one that even Hibari would accept. However, as he progressed on, the random pieces of ribbon and paper that he stuck on started to look out of place.<p>

Halting his work, Yamamoto stepped back and sighed. _'I knew it was a bad idea… With my art skills, that was bound to fail…'_ The plant itself had been snipped into an unnatural shape. Ribbons and a piece of coloured paper that had the word 'Aishiteru*' were hanging awkwardly on some branches. Pursing his lips in disappointment, Yamamoto picked up the plant and left it on the floor in the corner of his room.

Leaving the room, he headed out once again, to find another present for Hibari. But once he reached the main lobby, he bumped into the skylark himself. Laughing awkwardly, Yamamoto put his hand at the back of his head and greeted Hibari.

Hibari eyed the ex-baseball player with slightly narrowed eyes as he contemplated on what the other was obviously hiding. Yamamoto wasn't giving away anything as he rambled on and on about how nice the weather was. Sometimes the Cloud Guardian wondered why on earth was he with the Rain Guardian. Giving up on knowing what was going on, Hibari just cut Yamamoto off with a curt nod, heading towards the stairwell, wanting to go back to his room to rest after the shopping trip. Smiling sheepishly, Yamamoto just laughed and sauntered off in the direction of the front door. Shaking his head slightly, Hibari just walked up in the direction of his private sanctuary.

Yamamoto soon returned at the mansion. Hibari saw his car pulling into the parking space for the Rain Guardian. Closing his eyes again, he lay back down on his bed. However, his rest was once again disrupted by none other than Kojirou. Kojirou had a small slip of paper in his mouth, which he deposited on the bed. Twittering softly, Kojirou jumped around on the bed before perching in a soft spot, cocking his head as he looked wide-eyed at Hibari. Sitting up, Hibari picked up the paper, unfolding to reveal the words on the inside.

"_Hey Kyoya! You're probably angry at me for intruding into your free time now, but could you just come up to my floor just for a short moment? It would mean alottttt to me! I'll be in... well, I guess you can hear where I will be! Haha, Pleaseeeeee... I'll let you fight with me if you do! Thanks a lot Kyoya!" _ The hastily scribbled note ended off with a smiley face. _'Sometimes, I wonder if this man is really twenty-four..._ _He acts like he's four!__'_

Sighing as he got up, Hibari straightened his tie and walked up the stairs to where his boyfriend would be. As he walked down the hallway of the fifth floor, Hibari heard melodious music being emitted from one of Yamamoto's rooms. It was the sound of a classical piano. As he wondered why Gokudera was on Yamamoto's floor, Hibari stepped into the room and realised he was absolutely wrong.

Yamamoto was at a piano, playing one of his favourite songs, 'Everything I do, I do it for you'. Once he caught sight of Hibari, the song stopped, and the swallow began to play the song 'My heart will go on'. Hibari plopped himself down onto the sofa in the room, savouring the music as his eye lids shut involuntarily. Soon, the music ended. Hibari felt the couch move as Yamamoto sat down beside him, putting an arm around him to pull him closer.

"Herbivore, why did you call me here? And when did you get a piano? Or even if you did, since when did you learn how to play it?" Laughing at Hibari's attempt to hide the curiosity that shone in his eyes, Yamamoto leant back and tried to pull Hibari into his chest.

"Well... The piano was a left over from the previous occupant of this floor! I think it was.. the Lightning Guardian? Anyway, that person left the piano behind and I felt that it would be a huge waste if I were to dispose of it, seeing it's so new! So, I asked Gokudera to teach me how to play a few songs, including the ones that I just played! Pretty good, huh!" Hibari elbowed the taller man in the stomach, causing Yamamoto to let go of him. Sitting up, Hibari crossed his arms as Yamamoto just lay there, rubbing his abdomen.

"Ne, Kyoya, don't be so mean... I learnt those songs especially for you! I want to tell you that nothing can separate us, not Tsuna's missions, not even death will make me leave you! Well... Kyoya, it's Valentine's Day, so... I got you something, hope you will like it!" Shyly reaching into his back pocket, Yamamoto struggled to bring out the second present he had bought, when Hibari stopped him by putting his hand on Yamamoto's arm.

"What were you doing in your office?" Slightly confused by the sudden question, Yamamoto tilted his head slightly to the left as he gave a few owlish blinks. Seeing his confusion, Hibari continued his question.

"I saw some ribbon and coloured paper and branches on your always messy table. Care to explain where that came from?" The Rain Guardian's eyes widened in understanding as he realised what Hibari was talking about. Smiling wryly, Yamamoto shared his initial plan to surprise Hibari. Hibari just raised a single eyebrow at his boyfriend's antics. As Yamamoto began to ramble on about all of his plans, Hibari stopped him with another nudge in the stomach. Wincing once again, Yamamoto began to get even more confused as Hibari stood up and began to walk out of the piano room. His face did not show any indication of getting bored to death by Yamamoto yet, and hence the swallow began to tail the skylark as he walked to somewhere else on Yamamoto's floor.

Hibari turned into the doorway of Yamamoto's office. Standing in the centre of the room, Hibari ignored the mess that Yamamoto had once again left, searching for the plant that Yamamoto had gotten. Spotting it in the corner of the room, Hibari bent over and picked it up. After a small glance at the word 'Aishiteru*' on the coloured paper, Hibari smiled a tiny smile, one that was barely noticeable as he began to carry the plant out of the room, headed towards his own room to put the plant in its rightful place. Yamamoto called after him, asking him to accept his real present, not the old one. Hibari just whispered something, with Yamamoto just barely in earshot.

"This contains your heart and soul." Yamamoto blinked, then a smile broke out on his face. Hibari liked his idea after all.

* * *

><p>~Omake~<p>

"Kyo-san, here is the bonsai that we brought over from Namimori. Would you like me to replace the... special one on the table?" Hibari just looked up at Kusakabe, shaking his head. Giving him orders to donate the bonsai to the herbivores downstairs, Hibari leant back in his chair, looking at the present he had received a few hours ago.

"Tetsu... Go get me some..."

As Yamamoto retired that night, he realised something that did not belong to him was lying on his bedside table. Sitting up on his bed, he wondered who would have access to his private rooms, and why they would leave this here. He blinked slightly, trying to comprehend why a pair of garden shears would be in his room. Noticing a small paper bag being pinned down by the shears, he picked up the palm-sized pouch, rustling sounds being emitted.

Spilling out the contents of the bag, Yamamoto couldn't resist breaking out into a huge smile. It was a tie pin; the design was plain and simple, yet so meaningful.

Two birds intertwined.

The swallow and the skylark.

Together forever.

* * *

><p>*Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese;)<p>

**Haha, finally a fic on time:) Hmm, if you don't understand why Kyoya left a pair of shears in Yamamoto's room, it means that he wants Yamamoto to prune his bonsai when it gets too messy:) Well, please R&R, Thanks:D I'll TRY MY BEST to update WIWDFY next:) Seeya guys soon:D **


End file.
